


病友三十 Ver. all272

by batcat229



Series: 三十题 [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 20 Words, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>题目：</p><p>01、强迫症<br/>02、偏执症（猜疑、嫉妒）<br/>03、自恋人格<br/>04、多重人格<br/>05、表演人格<br/>06、外伤性人格障碍<br/>07、被害妄想<br/>08、被爱妄想<br/>09、创伤后压力综合症<br/>10、依赖症<br/>11、恐惧症<br/>12、认知障碍<br/>13、记忆障碍<br/>14、选择障碍<br/>15、狂信者<br/>16、幻觉/角色扮演<br/>17、催眠/精神控制/移情<br/>18、恋物/异常性癖<br/>19、异性/同性恐惧或崇拜<br/>20、禁忌冲动（明知不可为而为之）<br/>21、幻肢症<br/>22、过敏症（心理及生理）<br/>23、慢性症<br/>24、视力障碍（夜盲症、雪盲症、诈盲、色盲等）<br/>25、听觉障碍<br/>26、味觉障碍/异食癖<br/>27、痛觉迟钝<br/>28、运动损伤<br/>29、神经性胃痛/头痛<br/>30、性欲障碍（非功能性障碍）</p>
    </blockquote>





	病友三十 Ver. all272

**Author's Note:**

> 题目：
> 
> 01、强迫症  
> 02、偏执症（猜疑、嫉妒）  
> 03、自恋人格  
> 04、多重人格  
> 05、表演人格  
> 06、外伤性人格障碍  
> 07、被害妄想  
> 08、被爱妄想  
> 09、创伤后压力综合症  
> 10、依赖症  
> 11、恐惧症  
> 12、认知障碍  
> 13、记忆障碍  
> 14、选择障碍  
> 15、狂信者  
> 16、幻觉/角色扮演  
> 17、催眠/精神控制/移情  
> 18、恋物/异常性癖  
> 19、异性/同性恐惧或崇拜  
> 20、禁忌冲动（明知不可为而为之）  
> 21、幻肢症  
> 22、过敏症（心理及生理）  
> 23、慢性症  
> 24、视力障碍（夜盲症、雪盲症、诈盲、色盲等）  
> 25、听觉障碍  
> 26、味觉障碍/异食癖  
> 27、痛觉迟钝  
> 28、运动损伤  
> 29、神经性胃痛/头痛  
> 30、性欲障碍（非功能性障碍）

01、强迫症（H14O11）

 

洪特帮只准喝芬达

 

（感谢土屋老板娘的《Heart Skipped a Beat》）

02、偏执症（猜疑、嫉妒）

“卡卡，鲁尼，Sese，伊莲娜........不行啊，就算他们不在了克里斯也还有其他女人啊。果然还是得锁在家。”

03、自恋人格（罗戴厄）

“哈哈，梅苏特，哥又进球啦，哥真是个传说，快来膜拜哥。”  
厄齐尔深深地被他进球后狂妄的表现吸引着，所以他愿意匍匐在他脚下，把他送上伯纳乌的王座

04、多重人格（脸鱼）

“Sami，梅苏特需要的是合适的治疗，你把他藏起来只会让他的解离症越来越严重！！”  
“这有什么关系呢，菲利普，我爱每一个他。”  
这个时候在院子里的厄齐尔跑了进来  
“Sami哥哥，一起玩啦！”  
“好啊，梅斯。”  
可惜赫迪拉没有发现，和他牵手的少年突然换了个表情。

你爱每一个我，可是我们不愿意共享一个你......

05、表演人格（水鱼）

“Hi，梅苏特，这件衣服漂亮吗？看你激动的表情，应该很漂亮嘛，我品味真不错，今天我就这样去Party吧。别，别用力，你看，都红了，我很心疼哒！不用紧张，我很快就会回来的，要乖乖的哦！”  
被绑在椅子上的厄齐尔最后悔的事就是在听到了拉莫斯因为被他拒绝而割腕的消息后乖乖地赶了过来

06、外伤性人格障碍（脸鱼）

 

“啊，梅苏特，你醒了？”  
“.........Sami？”  
“呼，太好了，你还认得我。”  
“恩？为什么抱着我？发生了什么事？”  
“没什么，过几天我带你回德国。”  
等我把那个逼你争顶的混蛋教练干掉之后。

 

07、被害妄想（脸鱼）

 

“Sami，葡语帮是不是要整垮我们？我老觉得他们有阴谋。”  
不过应该没关系吧？他们明天有烤肉聚会.........等等，如果西语帮也要对我们下手的话.......

 

08、被爱妄想（本泽鱼）

 

他过来和我一起训练了  
他不那么依赖Sami了  
他在场上助攻我了  
他过来骚扰我了  
他和我说话了  
他爱上我了

 

09、创伤后压力综合症（脸鱼）

 

“该死的又要排人墙，人家不要了啦！”

 

10、依赖症（脸鱼）

 

“Sami。Sami！Sami！！！”

 

11、恐惧症（安胖X厄）

 

“教练，千万不要把我卖走！！我的脚伤会好的，我会努力的，千万不要卖我走！！”  
人家不想再去一个语言不通的国家啦！！！

 

12、认知障碍（水鱼）

 

“Sese，抱歉，西语，学习，久。”  
“没关系，帮助队友融入球队也是我应尽的责任嘛！”  
其实说不定与拉莫斯独处的时光才是厄齐尔语言障碍的原因。

 

13、记忆障碍（佩鱼）

 

“Hi，梅苏特，今天感觉怎么样？”  
“很好啊。嗯？你是谁？”  
“我是科佩勒·拉维兰·利马·费雷拉，你可以叫我佩佩！”  
“嗯？佩佩？听起来好熟啊。很抱歉，我什么都想不起来了。”  
“没关系，今天我们有一整天的时间相处，你可以慢慢来。”  
既然克里斯把你交给我，我就会好好照顾你，虽然只是些每日重复的流程，我也觉得很幸福。

 

14、选择障碍（all272）

 

“‘阿隆’，‘托马斯’，‘萨米’，‘波尔蒂’，‘马尔科’，另外一个‘马尔科’，‘克里斯’，‘塞尔吉奥’，‘卡里姆’，‘马里奥’......今天翻谁的牌好呢？”

 

15、狂信者（罗戴厄）

“梅苏特，我喜欢你。”  
“我是穆斯林。”  
“我知道。”  
“穆斯林教徒不能喝酒。”  
“我知道，我从不喝酒。”  
“那你知道穆斯林不能喜欢同性吗？”

16、幻觉/角色扮演（H14O11）

如果他站在这个位置，他会怎么做呢？

17、催眠/精神控制/移情（水鱼）

“梅苏特最喜欢哪个国家？”  
“西班牙？”  
“嗯，乖孩子。那最喜欢哪支球队呢？”  
“皇家马德里！”  
“很好。最后一题，梅苏特最喜欢谁呢？”  
“谁呢？不记得了......唔.......真的不记得了，真是很抱歉。”  
“又忘了吗？是塞尔吉奥 拉莫斯哦！”  
“嗯，是Sese。下次不会忘了。”

18、恋物/异常性癖（脸鱼）

“Sami，下次不要用发带绑住我的手啦！好痛！”  
“那下次把我们的手绑在一起吧。”

19、异性/同性恐惧或崇拜（罗戴厄）

“女人真好，温柔，会做家务，还会生小孩”  
“不，梅斯，女人是很可怕的，你一定要相信我。当然，你也可以看看卡西。”

20、禁忌冲动（明知不可为而为之）（脸鱼）

其实赫迪拉很享受厄齐尔时不时手贱骚扰他的日子

21、幻肢症（罗戴厄）

“怎么办，医生？我到现在还感觉得到他在拉着我的手。”  
世界第一第二第三的足球先生也没能在车祸中拉回自己的恋人。

22、过敏症（心理及生理）（水鱼）

“Hey，梅斯！看看这个！”  
“笨蛋，快拿远点！不要靠近我啊！！ 啊！！忍不住了.....哈嗤！”  
“抱歉，梅斯，我都不知道你对花粉过敏......”

23、慢性症（罗戴厄）

“梅苏特，今天你有没有感觉好一点？”  
“你又过来干什么？”  
“嗯......没有，我只是来看看你。”  
“你已经看到啦，我还在喘气，行啦？”  
“你不用自暴自弃，梅苏特，你一定能抗过去的。医生说大部分病人一开始可能会比较烦躁，你今天大概心情不太好吧，我明天再来看你？”  
“你还是不要来了，探望我会让你很有成就感吗，世界第一第二第三的足球先生？还是说这是你的责任心在施舍的廉价同情心？”  
“好吧，如果你执意的话，我马上离开.......不过我想明天你就会改变主意的，再见。”

如果C罗晚一点关门的话，他就会发现他躺在病床上的病人也在默默哭泣。

“笨蛋克里斯......难道我会允许你无能为力地看着我一天天迈向死亡么？”

24、视力障碍（夜盲症、雪盲症、诈盲、色盲等）（H14O11）

“梅苏特，我知道你早晚都是要去更高的地方的，但是.......为什么是现在？为什么不留在德甲？”  
“阿隆，你最近有见过我独自过马路吗？”

25、听觉障碍（脸鱼）

该死的，他又听不见电话了。明明出门前都提醒过他要戴助听器了，不要老像年轻的时候一样不听劝啊！

26、味觉障碍/异食癖（罗戴厄）

“哇，梅苏特，你在吃什么？让我尝尝........嗤！好苦啊！”  
“是吗？我不觉得诶！”  
自从克里斯走了之后，我就不知道“苦”是什么滋味啦。

27、痛觉迟钝（水鱼）

“笨蛋Sese，谁要你帮忙啦！”  
“哈哈，梅苏特，你不用担心啦！”  
“闭嘴！伤口再裂开我就不管了！”  
“没事的，梅苏特，一点都不疼，真的。”  
所以不要哭啦........

28、运动损伤（脸鱼）

“Sami，我饿啦！”  
“自己做饭去！”  
“脚疼，动不了啦！”  
“可恶，你这混蛋，去夜店的时候又没见你喊疼！！”

29、神经性胃痛/头痛（脸鱼）

“Sami，Sami!”  
每当听到厄齐尔在训练场的召唤时，赫迪拉总会考虑要不要买点胃药。

30、性欲障碍（非功能性障碍）（满地厄）

“Honey，怎么啦？”  
“Mandy，有件事.........我一定要向你坦.......坦白.........”  
“我知道，你的基友成群，所以不靠后面不能高//////潮是吧？我早就做好准备啦！”  
“恩？！！你要干神马？嗯.......唔唔.........啊！！！！”  
“恩哼哼哼，作者早就买通我要我出来报社啦！”


End file.
